


"A Picture Tells A Thousand Words."-Prompto Argentum/Reader

by xLilyScribblesx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Have To Post On Here Because Tumblr, New To This Please Be Kind, Prompto Loving, Siri Problems, Smut, Smut For A Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLilyScribblesx/pseuds/xLilyScribblesx
Summary: Reader's (My friend, Holly) phone accidentally sends sexy pictures to Prompto instead of Iris for feedback but turns out Siri isn't so stupid after all and is quite the matchmaker.





	"A Picture Tells A Thousand Words."-Prompto Argentum/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> (Birthday gift to my dear friend! I hope you enjoy and i hope you have an amazing day just as amazing as you are. 💖 Set in the Lestallum part of FF15. This is my first official smut for a oneshot, I’m rusty at this please be kind.)
> 
> -Warnings: Smut, Stupid Siri.-
> 
> First of all, my friend wanted all of her gifts into a reader-insert so if you have a problem with the name being Holly that's not my problem. Second of all, don't yell at me on how to write. Please, and thank you.

You sighed as you finished your game, you sat the controller down on the shelf where your system sat, you connected it to the USB for it to charge. you looked at my phone for the time it read 4:30 PM it was early and you were still bored, you would’ve gone with Prompto and the gang to accompany them with their mission but you decided to stay home and catch up on some games, drawing, writing, photography, and manga reading, plus you promised Gladio to keep Iris company as she couldn’t go either. You hummed in thought wondering what to do, you smirked as you thought of a good plan. you went to your closet, opening it as you found your nightgown you bought with Iris a couple of days ago, you never really wore it but you found it very pretty and that it could come in handy with pictures. you gazed at it, seeing the pink and red roses detailed in the black nightgown it was one of those sexy ones that older woman would wear in magazines or to surprise their loved ones, you grabbed it from the hanger and closed the door before changing into the gown. It felt nice as it was very light in weight, you grabbed your tripod and sat it to wear you would need  
your phone to be pointed at, you sat the phone’s camera on timer and laid on the bed, doing a few sexy poses you heard it click a few times. After that, you got up and grabbed your phone taking it off of the tripod and looked at your photos. You giggled as you thought they were very good, you gave some of the photos a few filters before sending them to Iris for feedback through Siri. “Siri, send to Iris; i was bored and wanted to take some photos for Prompto in the future, i know I’m getting ahead of myself as we’re not together no need to argue with me on that but i need some feedback."You said, without looking you heard it send "Sending to Prompto."Siri responded, you gasped and yelled. "No! Send to Iris!"You tried to cancel the photos and send it to Iris manually but it was too late… It’s already been sent. Oh, well, you have to get ready anyways. The boys will be here any minute. Prompto sighed as he leaned back in the seat of the Regalia, the gang were heading to Lestallum after hearing from Iris that her and Holly will be meeting up with them since after the Insomnia attack, the two decided to stay in the town for awhile. Prompto heard his phone vibrate, his heart jumped as he saw it was from Holly his long time crush since the early school days and best friend, he clicked on it and his breath got caught in his throat seeing the photos and message. Apparently, Siri was stupid enough to send it to him instead of Iris. Wait… She wants to be together? What? Now he was nervous to see her, she must feel so embarrassed. Prompto’s face was pale white after looking at more photos her, he could barely hear the engine of the Regalia as his heart was thumping so loudly he felt like throwing up out of nervousness. "Prompto, are you okay?"Noctis asked his best friend from the back, Prompto jumped and clicked out of the message quickly and turned to him. "Um, yeah… Unknown message."He chuckled nervously to Noctis, covering it up. Noctis just shrugged his shoulders as they arrived at Lestallum, once the car got parked and stopped the gang got out and walked towards the hotel where Iris and Holly were staying at. "I’m tired."Noctis groaned as they finally reached their destination, Ignis sighed. "When are you not?"He asked as he saw Holly and Iris walking down the stairs of the hotel. "Hey!"Iris greeted her friends and brother. You blushed as you walked down, dressed in some blue jeans and a white tank top, wearing some checkered converse shoes to complete the look, you didn’t really bother to wear makeup as you felt like crap after the whole Siri incident. You felt Prompto’s eyes baring into your soul as he looked at you, you tried your best to ignore it but couldn’t help but feel your heart jump and the pain of wanting to feel Prompto in many ways. "Holly, it’s been awhile. Thanks for taking care of my baby sis."Gladio thanked you, you smiled. "It was no big deal. She’s a good friend and she’s fun to hang around with."You said, Gladio smiled a little before nodding. "Well, let’s get you guys settled in. You’re probably tired."Iris said as she guided the gang to their rooms with your help after talking about the Insomnia attack and meeting the owner and his grandson, Jared and Talcott, Iris left to get some sleep and you stayed for a little bit. "So, Holly, how’s Lestallum treating you?"Ignis asked his friend. "Pretty well, i suppose. I miss home though."You replied, the gang nodded agreeing with her. "Well, I’m tired, I’m heading to bed."Noctis said, Holly nodded and got up from sitting on the chair. "I’ll be heading to bed as well. Goodnight, guys."You told them before leaving and shutting the door, Prompto sighed and got up heading towards the door.  
"Where you going?"Noctis asked him, Prompto turned and blushed a little. "I wanna get a tour of this hotel."He lied. Noctis smirked. "Mhmm… Sure, Prompto, have fun."He said with a teasing wink, Prompto rolled his eyes and left the room, bumping into Iris. "Crap, sorry, Iris."He apologized, Iris laughed it off. "It’s fine, Prompto, I’m taking you want to know where Holly’s room is? She told me what Siri did."Iris said lowly so the others wouldn’t hear him. Prompto nodded. Iris pointed at the end of the hall. "Right there to the right."She turned her finger to the right, nodding once more he walked down the hall and turned to the right, he knocked a few times on your door. You sighed and got out of bed. "I’m coming!"You yelled at the frantic knocker, you opened the door and saw Prompto. "Um, hi."You shyly greeted, Prompto just walked in and shut the door behind him. "Hey, so i um… Saw the photos. On accident!"He yelled putting his hands up to his face to protect him from her hitting. You sighed once more and chuckled. "I’m not gonna hit you. Siri is the stupid one."You told him, Prompto sighed in relief and put his hands down. "I just wanted tell you i really like you too. No, I’m in love with you and i always imagined you being mine."Prompto said a bit sexily which turned you on, you blushed looking away at the floor, Prompto held your head with his hands and made you look at him. "I love you."He said once more before finally kissing you passionately, causing your heart to thump loudly. This was your first kiss, your first boyfriend, and the first "I love you” it was all getting too much but you decided to let the feeling control you so you ran your fingers through his hair and kissed him back hungrily. It was getting hot and heavy as you felt him fiddle with the bottom of your shirt, you let him take it off. After awhile of tongue wrestling, you took off his shirt the two of you let go of each other for breath and looked at each other passionately. "I love you too.“You said to him, kissing his cheek as you brought him to the bed, he climbed on top of you, grinning. "I’m gonna show you how much i love you, if you don’t mind?"He asked, you nodded eagerly as he slowly took of your jeans, you were now in your underwear. You pouted. "That isn’t fair, you’re still in your jeans."You complained, he chuckled before helping you take off his jeans and underwear. You looked down seeing how big he was. "Are you sure that’s gonna fit in?"You asked nervously, he nodded. "I’m sure, i never done this before though."He said. "Me either. Can we take it slow?"You asked, he nodded before lining you up to his penis, he slowly pushed himself in you both groaned in ecstasy and pain. "Are you okay?"He asked in your ear, his hot breath tickling you. You nodded. "Yeah, just give me a minute."You told him as he pushed himself halfway in letting you adjust to his size for minute. You sighed in relief before nodding. "You can go in fully now. Remember, take it slow."You reminded him, he nodded as he started to thrust, tears started to flow down, you couldn’t believe this was happening and with the love of your life since your early school years you’ve always imagined yourself like this with him and now it was happening. You felt a tear drop on your shoulder, you looked at Prompto seeing him crying as well. He looked at you before giving you a big passionate kiss, you laid there in ecstasy feeling a warm fuzzy feeling in your stomach, you groaned. "I think I’m getting close."You warned him, Prompto nodded. "Me too."He told you after a few more thrusts, you reached your climax and orgasm. Prompto reached his own and pushed himself out of you, spilling his cum on your stomach you both sighed in relief and laid on top of each other for awhile before Prompto got up to clean yourselves, after that the two you cuddled in bed and looked at each other. You started giggling, Prompto looked at you with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, i just never thought of it happening in reality."You said after you calmed yourself from your giggles. Prompto chuckled and gave you a quick peck on the lips. "Me either honestly. So, are we official?"He asked you, you hummed in thought teasing him. "Hey!"He exclaimed playfully, you chuckled. "Yes."You gave him a response with a big smile before giving him one last kiss, before cuddling more into him and closing your eyes for sleep. "I promise I’ll always love and protect you."He said as you drifted off to sleep, he kissed the top of your head before going to sleep himself. ‘Thanks, Siri i guess you aren’t so stupid after all.'You thought to yourself.


End file.
